


J2 hot Dream or reality?

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are best friends ever since they set foot on the set of Supernatural. Both have a beautiful wife and a lovely family, but not always the idea of heaven is like the one that initially you think ... And just when the two actors believe they have nothing left to wish for happiness, discover that they are still full of desires and passion burning and screaming for relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes ... is an Italian writer xd

"Jensen, what do you think of Wincest?"

Jensen stood stunned for a moment in front of the question. Whenever he felt more embarrassed.

"Is a warm imagination of fans ... as I have said many times in interviews ..." Jensen said, embarrassed.

Jared knew he had said several times, but he still wanted to see what answer.

"And shippi them?" Asked Jared mischievous.

"I? No .... "He replied Jensen increasingly embarrassed, chuckling. "You know I'm going crazy for destiel." He joked.

"Seriously ... why do you think did this ship? What can push people to shipp together two brothers, boys, too? I ask because I'm curious "clear Jared.

"Because ... because uhm..suppongo are cute ... and erotic ..." said Jensen mischievous.

"Sex?" Jared laughed.

"Well, you inspire ... sex." He always said, smiling, but without looking at him.

"Pervert" Jared said, laughing.

Jensen laughed.

"Is a bit 'like the ship on us, right?" He asked.

Jared became stuck for a moment, his eyes wandered for a while 'in a vacuum, embarrassed. He smiled.

"I did not understand ..." he said a bit 'iffy.

"Yeah, well, it's a fantasy, right? I think it's time to go to work, come on! "Said Jensen, hastily, pointing to the clock on the wall of his trailer.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back here with a new story ... XD there's nothing to do, I can not! These two are too cute to stop writing about them -.-
> 
> I had promised myself after "The fantastic bromance Jared and Jensen" not to write more about them in a semi-real story, but I changed my mind ... let's see how it goes this story Xd
> 
> There was intrigued this first chapter? Start by telling you that in the second chapter there is already a kiss Xd


	2. A kiss slash

You know, the fandon makes many demands. Lots. Countless. Ninety percent of the requests are for couples that are crazy. It does not matter for them if these couples exist.

Fans like to see them together and then would like to see them together.

The writers of Supernatural, the authors, the crew, the director himself, agreed on one point in common: they could not satisfy every whim of the fans, especially when fans scippavano impossible couples.

destiel problem: What the destiel fans did not seem to be able to understand was that even in the unlikely event that Dean could have been bisexual, would never go with Castiel. It would not be her ideal man ... Castiel is an angel, and now we run the risk of them entering the blasphemy ... but then Castiel is also too self-conscious, awkward, frightened and has a kind of character that Dean definitely would not feel attracted . Sees too child and sees him too weird ... and then there's Sam ... Dean's priority is and must remain Sam always ... Supernatural would a distortion too brutal if Dean incominciasse a report that would involve more than one that has Sam ... fans of bromance should be in revolt, and the character himself Sam would be destabilized because it would no longer all of Dean attentions on him ... .type when Dean began a sort of bromance with Benny vampire.

Wincest problem:

Wincest what the fans did not seem to understand was that the incest issue was too insurmountable taboo to climb over so they forgot the moral law and civil, and the rain of criticism that would ensue from the show. If fate had such a thing would have to close the cabin and puppets and, moreover, the relationship between the two would be ruined forever because NEVER give a televised address that incest is right and what is good, this if you do not want to end up in trubunale .  
 

Other problems caused by other ship: Then there were those who scippavano Dean Winchester with any human body was breathing, because Jensen is so nice to be scippabile with everyone. What fans of Dean did not understand was that as Jensen is beautiful, charming, sweet, erotic, sensual, intelligent, witty, brilliant, etc ... .it is an exhaust pipe! There were those who shippava with Crowley, now we try to imagine a little 'how would a hypothetical their relationship ... who would do the part of the business? What would you say to Sam Dean? And how would they react fans destiel? Crowley and Castiel not? and criticism would rain down on them even avalanches !!

Not to mention that Mark and jensen rather walk on hot coals, rather than kissing or shoot erotic scenes between them.

 

  
Okay, there was that time of that kiss between Bobby and Crowley, but there was a good excuse ... a bargain!

And the authors remembered well that Mark and Jim harassed them for weeks for writing that scene.

Now, everyone who wanted a beautiful scene slash ... and no one ever cared for the poor authors.

What a wretched life! What a hard life!

How to satisfy at least one fandom?

Then came the idea ,,, Jeremy contacted immediately writers, showrunners and asked him to draw a beautiful script for a nice Wincest scene!

And to avoid problems, it would have said that those were not the real Dean and Sam, but the clones.

"Clones?" Asked a perplexed author.

"Yes, clones, doppelgangher ... invent what you want ... you are paid on purpose!"

"The actors could not take it well, though ... and if you do not accept?"

"I paid for it !!" Jeremy said, not hiding an amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that in the second chapter there would be a kiss, indeed excuse me, but the truth is that I did not think to put out these thoughts of the crew and of the authors of Supernatural ... so I preferred to divide xd
> 
> Specifically that it's all invented by me, not their true thoughts xd
> 
> I hope that no one belonging to some ship might be offended, it said it all in an ironic and serious seeds, because I tried to imagine what could really think in realistic key seeds counting on the fact that we are quite demanding fans xD
> 
> Kisses: ***


	3. This you  did not do it, Jared

The long-awaited scene was coming. Jared was to approach and to kiss Jensen, as expected ...

They were both nervous ... they were friends for ten years, but they were also determined to do it in the most professional manner possible.

Jensen looked at Jared who seemed perhaps more nervous than him.

"Did you put in your mouth a mint before, Jared?" Jensen tried to joke, but the friend for once, did not seem in the mood for jokes, and did not answer.  
   
When Jared kissed him, Jensen gulped nervously and started to move his head back, without realizing it ... maybe .Jared noticed it, and perhaps it was for fear that he pulled back, he decided grabbed his face in his hands ... to stop him.

She held his face steady to prevent his escape to kiss ... the beginning sucked only slightly lip Jensen, making him shiver a poco..le hands of Jensen snapped just a little on the arms of Jared, how to stop it or whatever ... but after a few seconds, the brain of Jared blurred completely obscured ... ... .and began without even realizing, to also enter the language, in Jensen's mouth.  
   
The chills Jensen increased exponentially, open just a little and saw that Jared was still kissing and strengthened his grip on him. He closed his eyes and tried to follow his pace, shaking hands on the shoulders of Jared, almost without realizing it, or perhaps because he had the heart beat, and was looking for something to hold onto.  
   
When Jared finally left him, fell dead silence among all the crew members. There was also present them Misha, who, incredibly, was speechless.

Jensen was embarrassed. Clearly all were aware of the power of that kiss.

"Is ... it was a fantastic scene ..." said Jeremy Carver, the director.

 

 

 

 

*

  
Jensen was in his trailer, which is imposed to calm down ....

  
It was no longer a teenager. He was an actor, what the heck! It was to be used to the scene kisses!

  
Yeah, well, maybe not with a male, his best friend for ten years, and not with the language !!

  
Jensen's mind went straight to end of yarn to the fanfictions dedicated to them ... could not help it.

  
He had never had the idea that Jared really wanted to kiss him ... well, if you wondered at times, and sometimes with horror realized that a little 'hoped there ... not because he really wanted to kiss him ... maybe it was his male pride that He suggested he wanted Jared wanted to kiss him, or at least that he might make the idea does not suck!

  
He had never thought seriously though ... basically they were both married, with children ... they were straight ... were best friends.

  
But this time Jared had gone too far. He should not have put the language, what the heck! He went to him just to tell him that.

 

 

 

 

*

He went into the camper Jared ... he was surprised to see him enter, and nervous? Likely.

They talked about the scene that had turned, and began to joke about how they would take fans ... on the emotional impact this might have caused.

"When they see the kiss ..." said Jared, nervous smile, but Jensen interrupted.

"Do you think that will also see two meters in language that I've put in my mouth?" She asked Jensen, laughing arrogant but a little 'affected.

Jared seemed a little ashamed. "I'm sorry ... it's been a long time since I do not do training with the kissing scene ... I can not remember how to pretend to kiss ..." he justified.

"Well, um ... if I had taken with me as with the actress who plays Amelia, we would not have problems too ardor" trod the hand Jensen.

Jared was silent a moment too long, enough to make you think that Jensen had essersela taken. Perhaps he had exaggerated and had offended him.

"You've taken?" He asked cautiously Jared, Jensen and then learned that his was not anger, but fear. Fear of having angered.

"Thing? For what? No ... .diamine, Jared, are no longer a child ... we are adults, and actors ... .we ... .friends.... "

Jensen had lingered on the last three words. Jared wondered if he had noticed.

"Yes! We are! "He said a little 'embarrassed Jared. "You know that I love you!" He added.

Jensen stared at him and was unable to tell if it was a question or a statement ... something in the tone of Jared saddened ... he did not know what to say.

Then, without understanding why he was thinking, he thought:

No, I do not know, Jared ... I am that sometimes I want to hear it ....

 

 

 

 

*

  
It was the weekend and both Jared and Jensen, after that scene, they had to return to Austin from their families.

  
They had spoken little during the trip and everyone was back in their home in silence.

  
When Jensen went into the house, she took in jj arm and waved to his wife, who had made him find dinner on the table even though they were past 23:30.  
"Thanks for dinner, honey," said Jensen. Danneel knew that he must have finished eating for some time, and that had made him find dinner only because he imagined that he had not eaten.

  
"You're welcome, love." He said Danneel.

  
Jensen thought he had heard a few times Danneel call it "love." He found himself thinking that he wished he had done more often, and almost not even made aware that he was thinking of the past, not the present. He did not think he would like him to do more often.

  
"Dani ... do you want to eat with me?" Jensen asked. A tacit need for companionship.

  
"No, Jensen, davvero..ho already eaten and I have not hungry ..." said Danneel, bored, watching tivu on the couch.  
Jensen took umbrage, but Danneel did not notice it.

 

 

 

*

When they were in bed, Jensen looked out the darkened window and found himself wondering what he was doing at that time ... if Jared was still awake, though he was still thinking about that kiss, like him at that time ... or if he was doing the ' love with Genevieve and felt annoyed at the thought ... .a grip the gripped his chest.

He wanted to close the damn blinds in the damn window, and then cover it with a tent ... everything, while not having to see that black night.  
   
Danneel rolled over in bed and began to speak:

"How was your day with Jared?" Danneel asked suddenly.

Jensen shuddered. Had spoken of a possible slash scene with him, but had not said that there would be today ... a little 'for the professional secrecy on the episodes and then because he had no defense at all ... he was an actor, what the heck ... the same Dean sexi had kissed a bartender in a previous episode and many other ... because with the women, and Jared was different?

Yeah ... why?

 

"As usual ... we laughed, joked, made fools ... the day has flown as usual, in the general student spirit that always infects all ... you know that we are all idiots on the set ... and thank goodness, otherwise the days would be very heavy," he said Jensen trying to change the subject.

"Sometimes they are a bit 'jealous" he said Danneel touching the sides. "He always puts a hand on you, everywhere"

Jensen shuddered again.

"We're friends ... friends a bit 'affectionate" she added, looking at the raised eyebrows of Danneel. "And then you know how Jared. Embraces all so ... it's very caloroso..è as the bear hugs everyone. "

God, what did I say?

Danneel made a puzzled face and upset at that statement, but the two are still embraced.  
   
Jensen still could not help but think again about the kiss that afternoon.

He had put his tongue in my mouth!

 _This should not have done, Jar_ ... _..this time you've gone too! Jensen thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you have noticed this ... ff has a different style than altre..volevo it was a little semi-real, even in the field of feelings, which means that after a kiss you would not immediately disposable between the head and neck and professes undying love xd do not get me wrong, I liked to write stories and so I'll just make sure, but this time I wanted to do something different, more real, which means that even if Jensen has been shaken by the kiss, though BOTH were shaken, do not declare themselves ... they joke about ... are silent ... then ... I do not know how long this stasis ... maybe the next chapter changes everything, but I think that even the dialogues not so much romanticized, you understand what I mean xD
> 
> However I am not saying that there will be romance ... there will be an avalanche of fluff ... but you'll see how XD kisses: ***


	4. Kiss Me again

It had been two months since that kiss. Jared and Jensen had no more talk about it and something changed since then.

The Jared affectionate with Jensen, the Jared that all were accustomed to seeing always, became a bit 'more inhibited with him. He smiled again, but did not touch him as so often ... not to mention the hugs.

Jensen had noticed. He had noticed that Jared did not touch him like before that day and there remained bad.

He had questions, of course. Between him and Jared was there a sexual tension? At the bottom were two beautiful boys ...

Feelings? He thought, when he saw Genevieve arrive on set to make an improvised Jared, and he saw the two kissing on the mouth.

How dare kiss Gen after he kissed ME. I knew it, is one of those kissing everyone, kissing so, without feeling, who do not value ... is superficial, empty thought Jensen in his madness, only to realize in horror of the things he had just thought, and continue to feel an asshole .  
 

Sometimes Jared touched him, and embraced him, so much to encourage him to continue to do it ... he did not want him to stop, he wanted the physical contact between them continuasse..voleva remind her.

I always watched, smiling at him and saw that Jared back reciprocated with an embarrassed smile, but not decomposed much.

He continued to think about the kiss!

He wondered if Jared thought about it, or if for him it meant nothing, and the answer was probably NO. Jared had a family, he was in love and they were friends. Jensen wondered since when he had begun to think of them in terms of fanfictions and realized with horror that really want to be inside one of it. In this way all would not be so complicated. In a fan fiction, the protagonists did not stray after the kiss, but rather making love ...  
 

What am I thinking? And why? You my friend ... my best friend ... is ... Jared thought desperately, putting a hand in his hair.  
   
   
 

*

One evening, when they had taken up residence in a hotel to be a Convention in a few days, the crew of Supernatural informed him that the staff of the hotel had run out of free rooms and would have to sleep with Jared.

Immediately he asked if it was a joke, and they said no. Jensen knew he had no choice, and walked to the room where Jared amazingly was already in bed.

"You could have warned me ...." She told him, as a kind of greeting.

"Sorry dude, but I had lost sight ...." Jared said, with an unconvincing tone.

Jensen grimaced.

"It does not bother you, right?" Jared asked.

"To whom? To me? Seriously, do you? At least I have company! "Said Jensen.  
   
 

  
They talked for a while 'the usual things ... the Convention, the fans, the questions of the fans, the spoilers of the tenth season ... .i PhotoOp ...... .dopodichè both got tired of talking.

Jensen went past the window. The room was in darkness, lit only by the moonlight.

"Jared ..." debuts Jensen. "Do you ever think ...."

"What?" Jared asked a bit 'in alarm.

"I do not know ... do you ever think that your life did you think you have it all but ...."

"Rather?"

"But perhaps you feel that ..." Jensen said more softly, walking around the bed.

"Jensen, come closer, can not hear you ..." Jared said.  
 

Jensen sighed, moving closer to the bed, without actually seeing anything.

"I was saying, do not you ever happen to find that you want something more? to be still full of desires? I was thinking about today ... "said Jensen, placing right next to the bed, in front of the figure of Jared, who had raised his head.

"Yes, in a sense ..." Jared said very quietly, but Jensen still feel.  
   
   
   
 

*

When Jensen got into bed with Jared, he knew it was something intimate. They had slept together in random situations, from friends, but now everything looked different. It seemed so ... wrong. Erotic.

Did not know why though, but was happy about that ... even feel embarrassed ... he felt ... alive ..

And it was incredibly glad so close ... ..  
 

They were in the dark now, and know that their bodies were so close, it was not an easy thing.

The words were finished and gossip as well ....  
 

Two of them alone in bed ... Jensen almost hoped fervently that jared not resisted the urge to touch it ...

And after a few minutes, Jared seemed to please him ...

He approached his arm and put his hand on his chest, in a fleeting caress.

Only then drew not his hand ... well, he continued to move up as to study its reaction, and Jensen was aware that this was an already too intimate contact, but could not drive out the hand ....

"Jared ..." decided to tell Jensen, but in that moment Jared's hand had already moved and ended up on his neck, and Jensen froze them.

Jared knew that was going to kiss him, even before he did, and did nothing to stop it.

Jared kissed him, holding a hand to her cheek, kissing him so sweetly with those kisses on his lips ...

Jensen chiefs who loved to be kissed by him, adored his lips, he wanted ... he wanted to hear about his mouth.

Almost without realizing it, circled his arms around Jared's neck, which exceeded the initial fear, that gesture resumed his usual possessive taken against Jensen ... only this time the salts above and tenendogli a hand on his cheek, more passionately kissed .  
 

In Jared, the sighs and groans of Jensen when she kissed him, made him mad.  
 

It was all a touch, and explore yourself ... hair, facial cheeks, kisses on the neck ... stroking her back ...

 

 

They did not go over, however ...

But it was enough ... their kisses that lasted most of the night, were enough for the two. They allowed him to explore the other's mouth, to feel him close as perhaps at the end had always wanted it to be, they can touch it as they had never dared to do.

Caresses ... delicate, but possessive, caressing the soul ....

Their heads, which, although not kissed, rubbed one o'clock on each other.

The closeness, the warmth of their bodies.

Caresses over clothes. The shudder at the other contact.

Discover that the other wanted it.

And that perhaps she loved him. .

 

 

  
  


 

 


	5. The next morning is even more beautiful than the last night

Jensen woke up with head stuck to that of Jared.

Might have to feel guilty about last night ... but in fact he had never felt better ...

He moved his head against Jared, how to purr, and felt the head of Jared soft against her ... a nice touch, that made him feel good.

Feel Jared groan and smile at the gesture. He turned, smiling sweetly at him, and Jensen smiled back sweetly.

He wanted to stroke his cheek, but as usual Jared preceded him ... ran a finger down her cheeks, in a gentle caress, and Jensen smiling eyes closed, feeling the Jared's eyes on him.

"If you want to kiss me, you can do it ..." he said.

"I have not even brushed my teeth ..." Jared said.

"I always wanted to do as those couples from kissing romantic movies just wake up and they forgot the brea ...." Began Jensen, but was unable to finish the sentence, because Jared kissed him.

She kissed him gently, holding a hand to her cheek, and Jensen stroked his back, looking at him adoringly.

"Shit, J ... I do not want to get out of this bed," she said, still looking at him adoringly.


	6. Return teenagers

It was difficult, after remaining to cuddle all night, get up now to introduce yourself to the Convention, in Rome.

  
They continued to look, furtively, embarrassed ... .not were lost sight of each other.  
Hands flickered nearby, too close.

  
Maybe someone would have noticed ... but not two of them, who seemed to suffer the idea that he can not even touch like that night.  
The Jared assaults there were still, even though it all seemed strange now.

  
Li felt more ... .imponenti.

  
When the Convention purposes, Jared Jensen pushed against a dark closet, and kissed them passionately, in the dark, and they forgot the inconvenience and they forgot the danger that anyone could open the closet and surprise them.

  
"Hey ... I did not know we were still adolescents," said Jared, surprised and happy.

  
"Maybe we just got back," he said back at Jensen.


	7. Lovers?

Jared  was greeting Jensen ... .of a little later he would return to Austin to spend some 'quality time with Gen and the kids ... a weekend in which they would have done a little' tourists. It was his day off. Jensen seemed to resent a little 'with Jared, for that, but not reproached nothing.

"Want to come you too?" He asked, almost with Jared shame.

"Forget it!" replied Jensen more embarrassed, fix the jacket to him. He was starting to get cold.

"Okay ... I'll see you when I get back," said Jared, in illogical ways. It was obvious that they would meet again when they would return, but he understood what Jared wanted to say.

"Yes .." replied Jensen, casually touching his jacket with his fingers.

Jared kissed him softly and said, "I'll bring you a present when I get back."

Maybe Jared he meant a souvenir.

"Okay ..." he said again Jensen, a smile on his lips.

And then Jared left the room where they were hiding on the set, and went.

Jensen did not know if at least Jared realized that they are becoming two lovers. He just knew that jealousy bit into the stomach.


	8. You love me?

Jared and Jensen had left a bit 'from the set. Not much, but enough to be a little 'alone, without prying eyes.

Jared was leaning against the wall, and Jensen was resting his forehead against Jared, softly.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his nose gently against his.

"I do not know," said Jared embarrassed.

Jensen took his face in his hands and asked him:

"You're in love with me?"

He asked his softly, his eyes were smiling.

Jared could not watch it. He kept his eyes closed, smiling. He mentioned a chuckle, without answering.

Jensen did not really expect that Jared would answer. It had only enought just embarrassed chuckle Jared, to resume kissing him gently.


	9. The dinner

Jensen was staying with Danneel at home of Jared and Gen.

To tell the truth, he felt embarrassed and thought that Jared felt the same way, but refusing would have seemed suspicious, given that the two of them and their families got along.

"Take it only as a dinner with friends, okay?" Jared had said.

 _Easier said that do so_ he thought Jensen.

 _Just do i_ t he always said the same voice.  
 

Jensen discover later that in fact only had to accept, and everything was moving accordingly. He was an actor, he could mask an embarrassment and discomfort even in that case.

Despite everything, it was nice when he showed up at the home of Danneel and Jared holding a box of pastries, and Gen open their smiling.

It was intoxicating smell of the stew and pasta with sauce that Gen had prepared.

The heat, the chatter, the joy, the children playing and that they went to join their small ... all three playing together on the floor ....

They were a lovely family, after all.  
   
   
 

*

The dinner took place without a hitch. Jensen was pleased with what I was eating. Sometimes, indeed often, Jared crossed the gaze, to see if he was looking at him.

And Jared did the same.

Not lost sight of, and it was so continuous that even when one of them looked elsewhere, eventually returning his gaze on the other, because when distract him, he felt upon themselves the gaze, and then he resumed at him.

Danneel and Genevieve were so immersed in their cheerful chatter, that they were not aware of smiles sometimes mischievous, sometimes sincere, that husbands exchanged.

There was even a time when Jared, being very careful, touched Jensen's leg with his foot and he almost gasped.  
   
 

*

After dinner, Jared Jensen looked to play with kids. He was touched and charmed by that vision. Jared was a playful, a teddy bear.

And it was an amazing dad.

Jensen felt the burn of guilt stomach, and attraversargli all guts.

Paradoxically, however, see him play now with Thomas, Sheperd, and Jj, made him fall in love with him even more.  
   
   
 

*

When it was time that Jensen and Danneel Padalecki leave the house to go away, Jared was able to push Jensen in a room that used it as tivu room, and kissed him softly.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thank you," he said only Jensen. He wanted to tell him so many things. He wanted to tell him he was in love with him, he was in love with the person who was, the person who was with him, and with others, and as he was with his children ... and he envied Gen with all his being.  
But he said nothing of this. Simply she kissed him a second time and then left.


	10. You make me feel ...  loved ..

Jared and Jensen had not made love.

  
The bond that felt the one for the other, going beyond sex. He was beyond the need to satisfy the pulses.  
Of course, they wanted to, but they had never been traitors.

  
They had had the chances, of course ... and it might seem so unreal that two beautiful as they remain faithful to their women, with all those who were behind, some of them very young. Yet it was so.

  
They felt enough guilt for the betrayal. They had avoided until they had resisted, to make it even carnal.  
But it was so difficult to continue ....

  
Now, Jared was doing a massage to Jensen, in his trailer.

  
It was night. After the shooting, Jensen had expressed a desire for a massage and somehow, Jared had volunteered right away.  
Jensen knew it was just an excuse to be with him.

  
He also knew that any moment now it was good to give in, even if neither of them ever spoke openly.

  
Obviously they had spoken, and they had decided to wait to see how they put things.  
Expect to be ready, to be sure. To be aware that it could not have come back.

  
It was not as if they had not tested the hypothesis of leaving their wives, but they had simply afraid. afraid of the chaos that would have overwhelmed them.  
They were afraid of not being strong enough.

  
Now, while Jared Jensen massaging, lying on the bed, on his stomach and bare-chested, Jensen heads once again to be wonderfully well when he was with him, and he loved his hands.

  
"You have a back ... .lovely ... are a bit 'envious ..." said Jared, accarezzandogliela with small concentric circles.  
"Merit of the gym" Jensen chuckled, but shivered.

  
"Do you feel cold? You goose bumps, "Jared said.  
Jensen lay back to belly up to watch it.

  
"If you continue to touch me, no ..." he said, stroking her cheek, smiling.  
Jared felt the heat of Jensen's body was calling him.

  
Purposes over him, hugging him, and sinking his head on his neck, giving him affectionate kisses and felt.  
Jensen could hear moaning, stroking his head.

  
He raised his face to look at him. Jared knew he had his face presumably in flames. The little enough to blushing and sweating, and Jensen proximity, stripped to the waist, did not help at all.

  
Jensen sent a radiant smile. Jared looked at him as if it were the most precious thing on earth, and Jared seeing Jensen in that way, simply shook his head several times, without breaking eye contact, stroking his sides, several times.

  
"What do you want, Jared?" Jensen asked him, urging him to speak.

  
"I want you to be mine..." Jared said, not without feeling a shred of shame.  
"I am already your." Jensen said, waving a hand to stroke a lock of hair.

  
Jared moved against his touch and gave a kiss to the fingers of Jensen's hand.  
"I want to make love to you, I can not wait any longer," she whispered Jared, avvinghiando the legs to the body of her lover.  
"I want it too," Jensen said, stroking his hair again.

  
  


 

 

*  
They were stripped until he was in his boxers, and now Jensen looked at him a bit 'embarrassed.  
"Have you ever done to a man?" She asked Jared, kissing his neck.

  
"No ... but I received many proposals," said Jensen. "And you?"  
"Yes,  before of Gen  ...."  
"Ah, and ... ..how is?" Asked Jensen embarrassed.

  
"Overwhelming. A man knows exactly what he wants another man ... .as move to give him pleasure, "said Jared, making him sit between her legs, but turned back.  
"Wow ... and you would know how to please me, then?" Asked Jensen chuckled, but stopped when Jared began to massage your abs, only with your fingers.  
"Let's see? Mh? "She said Jared

  
"Relax," said Jared, stroking his chest several times, an

d then doing the same with your legs.

  
"You have the ... cold hands!" Jensen said, awed.

  
Jared chuckled. "Let's see if I can warm you so," he said, touching his member, over the boxer cotton.  
"Shit ..." Jensen said, trying to move under his touch, but Jared held him. "Piano" rebuked him, amused.  
"Do you enjoy torturing me? Sadistic! "

  
"No ... you see, the idea of what I might do to you, makes you even more exciting ... here is the pleasure," he said.  
"I think I'd like more if would not leave room for imagination" Jensen trembled, while Jared stroked her legs near the groin.

Then he changed his position, slipping in front of Jensen, giving small kisses to his legs, remaining close to his member, but without putting his lips there.

Jensen was going crazy, but he had to admit, it was also fun.

Jared took the head in her hands, which is fun to rock, when Jensen touched him.

Another kiss. Sweet.  
 

Jared then changed again position.

Only he took off his boxers, and is completely leaned on Jensen's bare back, leaving him to feel his erection.

"Ommioddio, Jared, do not. I can not stand it! "Said Jensen, trying to get up.

"Stop there," Jared said. That position he was doing it to excite more, and see how he reacted Jensen, worsened the situation, but it was too exciting to stop immediately.

 

"At least tell me why this position" Jensen begged, sitting, feeling the erection of Jared who was at odds with his back.

"Why, feel the excitement of the other body on itself, without being able to see, completely defenseless position, is excited over anything," Jared whispered in his ear.

"Heck ... the you know all you ... who knows how much experience you have done"

Would you know? "

"No! do not even try! "

Jared chuckled. "You're jealous?"

"I just do not talk about how many lovers you've had while we are about to have sex, okay?"

"Do not you want to know how I learned to excite such a beautiful manly body like yours?" I still provoked Jared.

"I'm more interested to know how you learned to excite such a heart ...."  
 

Hush. Jared need to wonder if he's right, need to Jensen to wonder if perhaps he had gone a bit 'over the words.

"... You should not say such things, before sex, you know?" Said Jared, now resting his head against his back, and closing his eyes.

"Because? You will limp? "Jensen asked, giggling, trying to throw a joke, but it was uncomfortable.

 

Jared spun him around, and looked at him. Jensen saw the expression, uncertain and worried and his eyes became almost opaque. She trembled.  
Now the desire to indulge in Jensen was so strong as to be almost painful.

  
He moved in for another kiss and Jensen went to meet him.

  
For a moment it seemed that Jensen was going to take control, but it was always him who purposes below, and Jared once again above.  
It was all too damn.

  
Jared above him, which prevented him almost see, covering it with her long hair.  
His lips and kissed him everywhere, and that made him feel an indescribable warmth.  
His body pressed on him.

  
His hands that explored everything about him.

  
And Jensen wanted to reciprocate. He wanted to stroke him, he wanted to look at him. Do so many things. So many things that he could not concentrate. It seemed to be going on a tornado.

  
  


and then the penetration. Jared was not delicate. It had always been heavy. In embraces, in physical contact ... in his possessive..anche he is taken when they were just friends ...

simply he had to feel each other that he was there and wanted to hear the other. In all senses.  
   
Intense was the way he threw his head back on Jensen almost as if to feel it deeply, as if wanting to embrace fully, as he prepared to penetrate.

And the penetration was ... Jensen considered it deep.

It had nothing to do with manhood Jared. It was the way Jared pushed into him, with passion, strength, as if he wanted to become one with him, to merge their bodies together.  
 

If when Jared came inside him was not delicate, they thrust him were almost. Jared panted, moving slowly in Jensen, but with passion, lust.

And Jensen loved this way of moving from Jared. He kept him in check even though you were not moving too strong.

It was under his control. Under his rule. As it had always been.

And Jensen like to be so.

  
He loved him as Jared touched him, as she looked at him, as if it were just **your** **.**

When Jared touched him, he never parted. Jared knew that would not have been too long without doing it, simply because he had to remind him with those contacts, what they both knew: that he was **yours**.  
And Jensen simply adored all this. Jared so possessive of him, made him feel so important. So ... . **loved** ...

 


	11. first problems

Maybe they are passing the limit ...

  
They should not have to see us with the children, but it was all a gear game decided by fate.  
They knew it was best to avoid.

  
But ... their wives now were not there. They were engaged and had entrusted to them children.  
Only briefly. Only briefly.

  
Sometimes even the * only * for a little though, it was hard to wait.

  
So, while the children were playing at the park, they appartarono, hidden, to give himself a fleeting kiss on the lips.  
Unfortunately, Thomas saw that albeit fleeting kiss.

  
"Pope? What are you doing? "He asked the boy, who now knew to walk alone.  
Of that phrase, the world fell on his head in both.  
It was a bad dog ....

  
"Nothing, darling, nothing ..." Jared said with a smile, while Jensen was nothing short of horrified.

  
"Why did you give a kiss on the mouth to Jensen uncle?" The child asked, while Jensen put his hand over his eyes.

  
"It's nothing, puppy. You do it with friends ... we do too, so, you see? "Said Jared, smiling, giving a little kiss on his lips to the small.

  
"Thom ... do not tell anyone, but, please, not even to mom" asked Jared terrified.

  
Thomas looked more confident, even if he went away a bit 'puzzled.


	12. I love he

Jared and Gen were back to the playground.

The same in which there were Jared and Jensen few weeks earlier.

Jared imagined to be in trouble, already when he saw Gen reproach for the umpteenth time, Thomas good-naturedly, because the other day gave a peck on the lips Jj.

Jared thought that once was more than enough, but Gen she insisted to come back on that speech.

 "You do not do these things, Thom ..."

"But Jj is my friend ..." the children said.

"Exactly, and friends do not kiss on the mouth ..." she said Gen.

Thomas pouted and crossed his arms. "But dad can do it ... and I did not. It's not right!"

"What ... what did you say? Dad does not kiss friends on the mouth, does not it! "Gen said, eyes wide.

"Yes, but ... he and his uncle Jensen ..." Thomas said, then stopped, looking indecisive in the direction of Jared, who was staring at him in terror.

"Jared, what is this story ??" snapped Gen speechless.

Jared did not have the strength to refuse.

"Kisses friends on the lips ?? Jensen kisses in his mouth ??? "

Jared said nothing.

"Jared ??!" Began to stir Gen.

"D-Denise to take the children ...." He said, awed, Jared.

That sentence scared more than anything else Gen looked at Thomas and Sheperd, and asked her cousin to take them away.  
 

  
When they were gone, Gen turned back to Jared:

"Now he talks. You're scaring me and I think I'm next to a nervous breakdown. "Said Jan, as they were going to talk in a corner a bit 'secluded.

Jared said nothing.

"JARED!"

"Yes, it's true!!"

"All right, all right, this time you've crossed the line, you realize that, right? I understand that you are very affectionate, but even the kisses in the mouth ... because it is only one thing to friends, right? True?"

"No ..." he said, with a force that is not thought to have, Jared.

Gen was shocked above measure, and gave him a resounding slap.

"Gen, I'm sorry. I love J .... "

Gen left him not even finish the sentence before him settled down another slap.  
   
Jared had all the long hair that hid her face and eyes, but did not bother to push aside them.  
  



	13. I'm here in front of you, give me your answer

 

Jared was in a bar right now, trying to remind himself that was to remain lucid ... and that she should not get drunk ...

It was easy to hide in people's eyes ... sometimes it took was a hat, dark glasses, and you were unrecognizable ...

Jared does not want people, recognizing him, he began to talk to him, to ask questions.

Two hours had passed by the outburst of Gen, after which he was gone, only murmuring:

"Sorry "

Jensen had tried to track down the phone, but had it turned off, then had tried to send him a text message to warn him of what had happened, but Jensen had not answered ...

And he wanted to cry.

Dean would never have abandoned in a situation like that ...

He had to put a hand over his eyes to force the tears from falling.  
   
He got up, he wanted to take a walk ... would maybe the brisk night air helped ....

A dull thud forced him to look up. He had gone on someone.

"Dean!" Murmured foolishly.

"What did you call me?" Jensen asked, puzzled, and even a bit 'she worried.

"Oh, sorry Jensen, I must have drunk a bit '." He told Jared, making barely realize that Jensen was pulling him against his chest.

"I heard what happened, sorry I have not called Jared, but the phone is dead ... stupid contraption."

"And you come looking for ..."

"Of course ... I was going crazy to find you ..."

Jared chuckled against his chest.

"Dean ... my Dean ... I knew you would not leave me ..."

"You're not well yet ... .vieni with me ..." Jensen said, stroking his head.  
  


 

*

  
Jensen had brought in a motel, and Jared were immediate flashes of Dean and Sam. Almost he was moved again.  
"In a motel, friend? Really? "She asked.

  
"I thought tonight we could stay here ..."

  
"Not the place where we always slept, after all? For all our lives? "He asked Jared, smiling, going towards close.  
"Stop talking like Sam!"

  
Now Jensen looked angry, and Jared reflex was even longer. She pushed him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jensen reacted, surprised.

  
"I do not need to hear you say that I have troubled your beautiful family peace of mind, I do not need you to tell me that you're disappointed and mad at me, okay? "  
"What the fuck are you saying? It's not that! "

  
?? I'm worse off than you, okay ??? Thomas said to Gen that we kissed! And you know what I did? I have not denied, indeed I told him that ... .that .... "Jared now seemed unable to go on.

  
"What, Jared?" Jensen asked him calmly, going towards close.

  
"I told her that I love you, but she did not even let me finish by saying that he dumped me a second slap ..." Jared said, looking down.

  
"Hey, look at me ... I let you finish ... you do not want to know my answer?" Jensen asked him, raising his chin.

  
"Do you want to slap me ??"

  
Jensen he answered him, kissing him.

  



	14. Laugh scornfully

Jared and Jensen were back on set in a great hurry, and everyone around them they saw that they were strange, but they did not understand what had happened.

Misha asked their explanations, and they told him to go into the camper Jensen, and they explained to him all.

Misha went.  
   
They talked and talked and talked.

Around the campers he had gathered a decent bunch of people waiting for the curious Misha output, to understand.

When Misha came out, they saw him upset and a bit 'dazed.

Several of their colleagues, and other trupe, followed him, but he just drink from the fountain outside the studios.

Then appeared a little smile.

A smile that did not go away for most of the day.  
 

"In short, you can know what the fuck you got to smile as much ??? I'm nervous, here! Jensen is more irritable than usual today! "Said Mark Sheppard, furious.

Misha smiled more openly, and then could not take it anymore.

He began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
  



	15. Jared left her wife for Jensen?

The crew of supernatural, colleagues Jared and Jensen, Bobby Singer, Jeremy Carver ... .si bother to hide Jared and Jensen and their relationship until it could be possible to protect them by journalists and the curious questions, but they knew it was only a matter of time before he finds out about their relationship.

The day after that Jared is left with Genevieve, it was blown off by a short article.

" **The actor Jared Padalecki is separated from his wife** "

Jensen had been luckier, and had been unable to him immediately ... .diciamo that he knew a few days later.

Of course now he was already beginning to circulate some chatter about the possibility that Jared had left his wife for Jensen.

Apparently the J2 fans considered this a romantic thing.

Bobby Singer and Jeremy Carver had to give the order to the fans not to do this kind of questions to J2 to the Conventions and of course this only served to fuel rumors that the two were together.


	16. Are you with me even when you're not there

Some rumors gave the two actors of Supernatural together, just like a real couple ... more insistent .voci!

One of the many newspaper articles about the two of them, showed Jared Padalecki sneak into a hotel and then zoom in on the hotel window in question, which you could see just the Jensen's face.

"Well, come on, maybe have to play the part of Sam and Dean in a motel!" Said another friend seriously, then the girls looked, and burst out laughing uproariously.  
   
The photographers did not give them respite, so much so that the two boys tried as much as possible, not to be seen together, for depistarli. One day even, Jensen hid in the Cliff car, all wrapped up, while Jared was sitting in the back seat, but a reporter noticed the presence of Jensen inside the car, and called the others:

"Hey, it's Jensen! There Jensen, Jensen there! "

And so they all ran to stop the car, while Cliff accelerated to lose track of them.  
   
"We are ... .facendo laughed at by all ...." She once said, Jared, between kisses.

Jensen chuckled, but still chose to ignore the truth of that statement.  
   
He chose to continue to ignore it, until they arrived at the Red Carpet on its own, and the interviewer mischievously asked, smiling:

"The boyfriend leaves you come here alone?"

Had always decided to keep quiet and not to confirm their relationship, but journalists never took for losers, and that that statement made her smile so ... Jensen, who was unable to control the muscles of the face.

Smiled, unable to find a coherent sentence to be pronounced, then, unable to avoid it, he looked down, breaking into an embarrassed chuckle.

The journalist continued to smile mischievously, having a great time.

 _They cursed_ thought Jensen, , without badness, but feeling a motorcycle fun.


	17. I don't kissing Jensen.... in public!

Jensen and Jared were already in agreement on the issue of disclosing to the people who were together, because now I also knew the walls, it was just that they could not reach an agreement on the way.

  
However both knew it was only a matter of time before they were saying.

  
An opportunity seemed mostarsi to a convention where they spoke of the tenth season ...

  
Comparing the scene of demon Dean kisses with various girls.

  
Jared had to bite his lip several times in front of those scenes. He knew it was just fiction, but damn it, what took the bad to see Jensen kissing someone else.  
Perhaps it was the reviewing those scenes that made him shoot.

  
He began to joke, saying:

  
"Kisses? Those calls them kisses ??? Jensen does not kiss like that! "She said, laughing.

  
Jensen looked at him stunned, unsure whether to laugh or not, and everyone turned, wondering how to kiss according to him, Jensen.

  
"Jensen when he finds someone who really involves, lets herself be kissed. I know very well! "He ventured.

  
Now all eyes were on them, and Jensen had bulging them in a way that perhaps would have gone from very early orbits.

"Like ... well ..." Jared said, looking first into the air, casually, and then turning around to give a kiss to Jensen.

Jensen rolled his eyes, but Jared played only the lips, one, two, three times ... and then let him go.

It was still a kiss heard and everyone was very excited, and Jared Jensen took advantage of the confusion to say quickly:

"But I am not convinced yet ..." then grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him again, this time in a much more heard. Jensen tried for a moment to stand back, but after feeble attempts, Jared pulled her mouth even deeper into that of Jensen, and Jensen felt almost two meters sovrastarlo language without giving him a chance.

It was not long before he gave in to the kiss, letting kiss, in fact.

Kiss that also last long. Last long though between the screams and appalausi and the general shock of fans and colleagues of Supernatural.

When the kiss ends, thunderous applause broke out, after which Jared said with a smile:

"Do not be mad at me"

"It is that I have it with you, but ... to be able to do what I am not able to do I," replied Jensen, smiling back.

"Perhaps it is clear from this amazing and crazy kiss, but I think here people still want to know if you two are together!" Interjected Jim Beaver.

Jensen and Jared just laughed, and followed all of them. The room was filled with laughter.

When finally after several minutes, the laughter ceased room, Misha broke out, carrying a laptop.

"Stop, stop all!"

"Misha, what the heck you doing ??" she asked Jensen.

"That you're the right for it!" Misha said, starting to type.

"Oh God, what can you do ... .avrai all the time to torment us ..." Jared said.

"Schhhhh, you shut up!" Misha said, putting a finger over her mouth and already making everyone laugh.  
   
"Here, I found it! "Misha said, turning the computer, so that those closest, to see.

"There are naked pictures of us that we have sex, networking, eh!" Said Jensen to the public.

Many shouted "What a pity" shocking not little Jensen.

"I do not kiss Jensen in public! Cit - Jared! "Misha said, triumphantly, by starting the video in which he said that phrase and making everyone laugh.

"Misha, you'll make it pay, you know, do you?" She whispered Jared and Jensen.

"I can not wait, old foxes and liars !!" answered Misha tone, laughing.


	18. Mine

Jensen and Jared are kissing in the Jensen home, in Vancouver.

 

"Jensen ... .what did you think when you come to look for me, that night? When me and Genevieve we broke, I mean .... "

  
Jensen pulled away from Jared, a bit 'embarrassed.

  
"Why do you want to talk about it?"

  
"Because you told me very little ... first of what happened between you and Danneel that day."

  
"I'm here with you, not enough?"

  
"Damn, Jensen, you're putting me anxiety ... just tell me ... you have a fight?"

  
"All right ... not immediately say ..."  
"Not right away ...?" Jared asked puzzled.

  
"Genevieve called us on the phone because we were not at home, otherwise they would come and who knows what a mess avebbe planted ... telephoned Danneel and was not very diplomatic ... told you to confess that you had kissed me in the mouth and all this had come to know from Thomas ... "

  
"My God ... and ... and then? If it is taken with you? "

  
"Mmmm ... well ... do not exactly ..."

  
"Not exactly?" Asked Jared stunned.

"Danneel wanted to believe that Genevieve meant that we'd kisses from friends, joking, and that he was doing just a little 'big, because he was jealous ... she was, but as he refused to believe the fact that it was a sentimental thing ... "

"We will not ... I will not believe ..." Jared said.

"He ... advised me strongly to take you aside and tell you how it was, that we were friends and that's it ... he actually suspected it of you could be more, and that's why you wanted me to kick you in face reality ... "Jensen said, not looking at him.

"That's why you come to me, that evening, Jensen ??? For me slam the REALITY ?? "he was keen about Jared.

"Jared, I'm sorry, okay? I'm terribly sorry ... if Danneel had explicitly asked me if I tried anything to you, I would have told the truth right away, believe me! But he chose not to immediately want to believe, and I'm not as brave as you, forgive me for not telling him right away, okay ?? "

"You came to me to let me ...." Jared realized with dismay.

"NO!! Jared, I ... I wanted to come to you because I wanted to know what you really felt about me ... "

"What I felt about you?" Asked Jared away from him, resentful.

"... If you had told me you did not love me ... I left you, you ..." Jensen said, taking his arm.

"But what…"

"I was already in love lost, and if I had to give up everything I had in that moment, I expect at least do not be fooled ..." he said, touching his face.

 

"You ... you were not sure of my feelings?" He asked incredulously Jared.

"I was terrified of this uncertainty, but when you told me you loved me, everything became clear and obvious and I had no longer any doubt ..." Jensen said, holding his face in his hands.

Jared gave him a pat on the butt.

"Hey, I was expecting a kiss ..."

"So Danneel believed that same coming from me to distance themselves," he said mischievously.

"I told the truth the next morning, undergo me all his wrath, rightly so, but ... hey ... you can at least pretend that it does not amuses you so much ...."

Jared stopped her hands and arms and pushed him on the bed.

 

  
"You can not hope to be able to leave me, but it's fun to see how naively think that they have a say ..." said Jared, holding it under him.

"Bravo, I guess now you want me to understand who's in charge, right?" She asked Jensen, chuckling

"No, no ... what you already know ... .I just want to **remind you** ..." Jared said, mischievously, beginning to undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here at last what happened between Jensen and Danneel that day XD
> 
> I know that maybe Jensen does not come out well, but guys .... is human xd
> 
> for the rest, I realize that perhaps here Jared is a little OOC, and a mixture of Sam Winchester and Sammifer xd


	19. Restless butterflies

Jared was growing thin, and after a while 'this thing jumped the eye of many people.

Nth Convention told him just that.

"What happens Jared? Jensen keeps you on short? "Raged Misha, after the application of a fan on why he had become so thin.

Jared glared at him, then shared a look complicit with Jensen, clearly remembering the episode a few weeks early.  
   
   
 

 

Two weeks before the ... ..- Jensen- House Vancouver ....

Jensen had prepared a dish of ravioli with cream and salmon. For Jared.

She had cooked for him, Jared and he was glad, but it was seriously hard to eat.

Jensen was so sweet, to feed him on the bed, with so much care and love.

But when he realized that Jared was not really hungry, we resent a little.

"I cooked this dish for you ... you could force yourself a bit '..."

He was clearly offended, and Jared really did not know what to say. He mumbled an apology a bit 'embarrassed, saying that they were really good and appreciated the thought, but he had the stomach closed.

Jensen did not even answer.  
   
   
All day long they remained angry, in fact shooting were bad and had to repeat several ciak repeatedly. The evening was a big problem, because now the two lived together virtually, even though they had two campers, especially during the night.

"Come on in, if you want ..." the Jensen said, referring to his trailer, as he started, unsure whether he should wait or not.

Jared took a deep breath and followed him.

"Listen, Jensen ... I'm sorry for today ..."

"Do not think about it anymore, okay? I too exaggerated ... "

"You have not exaggerated anything! It was my fault, you wanted to do a nice thing, and I ... "

"Jared, we could let it go, okay? Did not you hungry. Point. I already passed, ok? Let's go to bed!"

"You do not understand anything!" Jared suddenly blurted.

Jensen looked at him seriously. "May I ask what the hell are you?"

"You do not understand? Since we've been together since we kiss and we also do more ... when our relationship became public, when people see us and tells us that he always saw that there was love between us, since you look at me differently, I ... "

"Jared, do not do it," Jensen said, terrified that Jared was going to leave him.

"I have butterflies in my stomach .." For Jared, surprising him crazy.

"What?" Jensen asked in surprise. This was the last thing I expected to hear.

"I never feel hungry because these incedibili emotions inside that shake me ... .I can not govern and make me crazy ... have you near, to know to have you in a different way from how I got you all these years, knowing that you also love me crazy, able to touch you like I've never dared to do ... it drives me crazy, and for that ... I never hunger "

"Diosanto, Jared .."

"When you have cooked for me, I was excited that I was doing such a thing, and ... I could not think of anything else. Excuse me. "He concluded jared more embarrassed than ever.

Jensen kissed him impulsively.

"We should rectify this incredible folly that I provoke you ... .even if it becomes a skeleton, i will not find so much more attractive, and we would not do more sex," he always said, holding his head in his hands.

"You're not seriously ???"

Jensen laughed. "Try me."  
   
   
 

 

Two weeks later ...

After Jensen and Jared had finished the story, the fans asked Jensen if he was serious at the time and he replied:

"Poor J, you scared ... but I actually fake only because, I was really worried she stopped eating."

"Is a sadistic 'said Jared. "Anyway, I'm a bit 'offended that but I did not provoke these chemical reactions ..."

"J, we are not all the same ... we just different ways to react ... you eat less, but I eat more, not you noticed?"

Jared and everyone gasped.

"To tell you the truth, I had noticed ... But you look so fit and so I do not ..."

"Did not you suspect? I keep myself in shape with the gym, otherwise I'd be a fat guy "said Jensen, arousing the laughter of all.

While all were still laughing, Jensen and Jared shared a sweet kiss, knowing that they loved each other very much and that those skirmishes on the food they had only proved once more.

"Are you going to do something about this ... your little problem? You know, we have a damn series to be carried out, or do I perhaps call nutritionists ??? "interjected Bobby Singer.

They all laughed, including Jared and Jensen.

"Quiet, we're working on." Jared said, winking.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen and Jared were in the Jensen home, in Vancouver, and this time to be forgiven, Jared had decided to cook for him.

The same dish that Jensen had cooked for him.

This time both ate, and there were no more problems.  
   
It was their little secret. When they were free from work commitments, always they made love before eating, and so when it came that moment, had always ravenous.

And so their stomach began to get used to live with the butterflies fluttering in both.


	20. Easy tiger - the hot spirit of the tiger does not want to remain calm

There had never been so many Conventions as that year, and a little 'about the era of the great fanfare that had caused the outbreak of the love of J2.  
People wanted to see them, talk to them, tell him things.

  
At first Jared and Jensen were composed. After their first kiss in public, they no longer wanted to show effusions too explicit in public, also in respect of the ex-wives.  
After a while ', however, it became difficult to continue on this path, because Jared, who had always been a very warm guy with Jensen, and could not help but lay hands on him or hug him in public, could no longer restrain himself .

  
Began early as a random thing ... Jensen spoke, and Jared continued to stare with his piercing gaze that pierced Jensen every time.  
Jensen had noticed and began to feel warm. Very hot.

  
Jared did not make it over and gave him a kiss to die, in front of the whole audience.  
It could be a single episode, but so was not.

  
Seeing that Jensen had no objection, or maybe he could ... he began to become a habit, and those who were once affectionate embraces when they were just friends, they quickly became kisses to the mold, and kisses increasingly felt.

  
Jensen and Jared spoke often interrupted what he was saying, to kiss him.

  
Jensen sometimes began a feeble protest, but could not carry it out, unleashing the general laughter.

  
One day, at the end of a Conventions, Jensen saw walking toward the exit ... the fans were waiting impatiently for an autograph, but time to blink, and Jensen was gone.  
"There is that with all this supernatural, has also learned how to teleport?" Asked a girl.

  
"It is not the supernatural. It's Jared. "She said her friend. And it was just so ... .Jared had caught like a cat that catches its prey, he had brought in an isolated corner and began to kiss passionately, pressing it against the wall, without leaving him no way out.

  
  



	21. Sitting bull

Yet another Convention, and this time the fans were quite perplexed.

Jared looked barely Jensen, did not touch him, and indeed, seemed angry with him.

Jensen tried in every way to get his attention, making jokes, seeking his gaze ... touching his arm, his leg ... nothing ... Jared remained rigid.

Jensen was sad about it. It showed.

The fans really could not understand what the hell had happened.

Then they saw to crash their panel, the new Supernatural actor who recently had become a friend of Winchester.

He entered, immediately embracing Jensen, and lavishing words of affection, and Jared looked at him with a look that when he embraced Jensen, the fans would have bet that if he could throw gasoline on the guy, he would.

When he came to terms of endearment, the fans would have sworn that Jared's eyes sent flames.

Poor Jensen was more embarrassed than ever ... Jared watched, in a shy glance of apology, but Jared was too busy trying to incinerate the guy for notice.  
   
When the Convention purposes, they saw Jensen almost running after literally behind a Jared angry ... succeeded in laying a hand on his shoulder, and to rest his chin on his neck and Jared seemed to shiver and then almost give up, but then the guy called again Jensen and Jared came back furious.  
   
At that point the girls had noticed the scene, would have bet that Jared  was dragged Jensen behind a curtain in a secluded place, and began to kiss them passionately, squeezing his shoulders, while the * poor * Jensen, glad at last to his moody companion had passed, helpless suffered, her kiss and her caresses, prey style smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahah discomfort increases hahaha  
> Sorry, it is the fault of these two ... but jensen style prey is too irresistible and then that his smile <3


	22. Too much love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, do not like begging kudos or comments, but I have to ask an effort, if you like the story, to tell me something or the gate and resume writing in the Italian fandom where my stories are much appreciated !! :))

"Jenseeeeen" softly chant of Jared's voice on the set, looking for his companion.

  
Jensen smiled with his eyes closed. He knew that time a few minutes and Jared would have found ... he was always so. And then he loved to hear him say her name.  
"Jenseeen, do not force me to come and look for you even in Purgatory" he crooned back Jared.

  
Jensen continued to smile, but her eyes were closed and his head resting on the desk.  
Jared saw him and picked up his pace, brightening.

  
"First rule when you call it, always answer" Jared said, hugging him from behind.

  
"But so you will always find me anyway," Jensen smiled again without opening his eyes.

  
"Do you sleep at work, pelandrone and slackers" she said Jared always with that voice that Jensen loved.  
"But yes..." Jensen moaned.

  
"So if you're tired, I guess I'll sing you a lullaby" Jared whispered.

  
"M-mh." Jensen moaned enjoying the arms of Jared softness.

  
But Jared he did not  sing lullaby  ... it clung just as a Joala Jensen, and Jensen as he always let him do it, enjoying the attentions so sweet.

  
"The fact  they are sweets will not make their decrease the hours that pertain to his work," she said Bobby Singer doing no with his index finger, with a smirk. "Indeed, more hours of work for them, because this will distract you." He added, chuckling, before colleagues stunned work, who had stopped to watch the spectacle so sweet.


	23. You.. You don't  know how long I love you and how much I love you ... I want you ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I'm sorry to write this, but I feel compelled to me.
> 
> I want to let you know that I know I have a bad English, because I'm Italian, but I am working for improve and saddens me very much that the few comments that I get are not on my stories but to reproach me about grammar. I want to let everyone know that constantly telling me that I make mistakes does not help me to write more correctly. I prefer you to tell me what you think of my stories. However from now on all the comments made just to talk to me of my grammtica, will be deleted :))

Jensen and Jared had passed close to a couple of children, as they strolled down the street, before returning to their home in Malibu.

Jared had stopped to watch them, as they played on the beach, and Jensen had felt a bit 'guilty.

He was lying on the bed, he thought, and Jared came over.

"Hey, do not you eat? Okay that's hot, but not even want something fresh? "

"I'm not hungry, Jared .."

"What's wrong?" She asked him, lying at his side.

"I'm sorry you had to give up a lot of things to be with me"

"What the fuck are you saying now?" Jared asked. Always angry when Jensen did so. Sometimes he reminded its Dean.

Jensen turned to him. "I saw how you looked at those children ... and I feel guilty, because every moment you're with me, I think maybe ... you could spend it with your kids, you would ... and this is right, and it is unfair that instead I ... "

"I could say the same thing then," Jared objected.

Jensen did not know what to replicate.

"Well you do not know what to say now?"

"Jared, listen"

"No, you listen to me ... we have not lost, Jensen ... we have not lost ... we can continue to see them, and you know what? Thomas loves you, "he said.

Jensen smiled.

"The kids do not really care if they see their father happy, no matter if they are male or female, and Danneel and Gen we were on good terms ... we could not have hoped for better ..."

"I know, but ... you never miss your old life? You do not ever feel the desire to walk with your family and go to buy Christmas gifts or ... "

"To you you miss?"

"You ... you're all that completes me," Jensen told him, tracciandogli a finger on his bare chest, tenderly, smiling.

"You've answered yourself" Jared said, rubbing her head on his neck and saying again: "You ... do not know how long I love you, Jensen ... and how long you want ..." and saying this, stroked his chest with one hand, kissing him on the neck.

"I, too, Jared, too ..."

Jared taunted. "Did not you say that you did not think would happen between us? That you had never thought of the two of us in that way? "

"This would be blasphemy ... I thought ... but I told myself that I was influenced by fanfictions ... I did not really believe that they are in love with my best friend ... I was, but did not notice, or perhaps did not want to see it ... can you blame me?" He languid churches.

"But I've always known, but I tried to resign myself to the idea that ..." said Jared

"That nothing ...." He interrupted Jensen, kissing him languid and holding his chin.

They kissed and languid lovers, rolling around on the bed, and remain clinging to each other.  
  



	24. How long it has been in love with me

"What did you have? Were you hurt? "  
"Shut up, stupid."

"Why did you put your legs like that?"  
"I was more comfortable"

"And because the swings so?" Jensen asked again, having fun.  
"But where did you get that picture?"

"Ehhh" said the other.

"You look at me that way and I was still a kid ... feel secured so ..."

"How nice that you were, all red ..." Jensen said, kissing him on the neck.

"Shit, it was so embarrassing, and I was pathetic ... and you an asshole!"

"No, you're my puppy." Said Jensen.


	25. boiling tub

"Jensen ..."

"Stop fidgeting, or so you get wet me all over."

"Jensen ..."

"You want to plant?"

"Come on, come inside, you can not keep doing what you're doing, so, but why are you laughing at ??"

"I was thinking how are ambiguous and almost obscene these dialogues" said Jensen finally undressing and reaching Jared in the bathtub. So far he had tried to wash his hair without getting into the bath.

When they reached him, Jared murmured "Finally. I might offend me that did not want to get into the tub with me. "He said Jared enjoying finger Jensen who continued to massage his soapy head and circling his back with his fingers.

"Dude, it's not that I did not get into the tub with you, but the last time we were together in here, naked, we made a big mess and then clean it was a disaster." He said amused Jensen.

"We could use the pool from now on," Jared suggested.

"But I could not wash my hair," she whispered Jensen.

"Who cares about the capelli..vorrà say that wash me other!"

"Jared! Stop being a pervert of fanfictions Sam. "

"So step one: do not insult my Sam. Step two: you wanted that i read it because you're depraved. Step three: sex is really nice after you read those things, "he said Jared interrupted, because he wanted to laugh.

"There are other points?" Jensen asked the sly.

"You ... step four: if Iyoumassage my head thise get hard." Jared said.

"Mmmm that trouble, we should just make up then!" He whispered Jensen.

"And the cleaning?" She asked Jared, ironic.

"Fuck the cleaning." He replied Jensen, throwing herself on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahah I enjoyed writing this chapter ... well ... Jensen you massage the head is something ... uh ... do not talk about it, ok? hahahhah


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is shirtless. Jensen wearing a coat and hug Jared because he does not want Jared to get sick

"Look at him. Watch it! It is incorrigible, "said Jensen.

"Now calm down! We all know what it looks like! "Said Misha.

"No, no, it is not justifiable!" Continued Jensen.

"So what do you do? You know you can not force Jared to do anything. "

"But there are ... I do not know how many degrees below zero!" Jensen shuddered.

"Dude, forget it"

"You get sick"

"Jensen"

Jensen, however, had already fallen from the companion.

Jared looked up when he saw his companion, but Jensen said nothing.

He went just behind him, and embraced him, sitting down against, resting her head against his back.

Jared did not say anything, his heart was beating strong emotion, understanding what Jensen was doing.

He looked toward the crew and colleagues, and smiled tenderly.  
   
   
"What are you doing Jensen?" Asked Mark Sheppard to Misha. "She cries? Is he sick? "

"No,  is heating up Jared," said Misha.  
 

Jared was stripped to the waist, being very warm him, and approaching winter, Jensen was always very worried. By now, he wears a coat, he was warming up in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In summary I explain better what does jensen <3


	27. Chapter 27

Is a nerd. And I love him. "Jensen said at the convention.

Jared shook his arms in triumph, with a proud frown, while the crowd cheered and shouted.

It was the first time that Jensen said in front of everyone. He did not expect him to do that day, and it was very exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has really said this phrase at a convention!


	28. All this love

A Jensen, the touches and pampering of Jared, he liked.

He loved when touched or cuddled, or rubbed on him, even in public, to the Conventions.

They gave him a sense of relaxation, of love, of peace. She felt safe, as if he could not succeed him no harm.

Jared as if to tell him: I'm here, do not abandon, I love you, cuddly, i ame here, you are mine.

Jensen felt he could not do  make more unless, as he could no longer do without him.

Sometimes the sense of loneliness took over. Jensen had always been that kind of man, melancholy.

But Jared was always there to comfort him, to cuddle, to love him, to let him know he was not alone, that it was protected, which was loved.

He made it clear to him with each stroke, with every hug pressed against him.

And Jensen, happy all this love, reciprocated with every kiss, languorous or passionate, romantic and poignant words of ear honey, Jared listened, smiling.


	29. Know to be loved so deeply

"It is not nice to look at they are play?" He asked Jared and Jensen, watching Thomas and Jj on rocking of the rides horses.

  
"Yes." Said Jensen. He had a sad smile.  
"Hey, you okay?" Jared asked, hugging him.

  
Jared always did so. He hugged and cuddled when he perceived that he was subdued. Jensen loved this thing of him. Jared treated him as if it were a treasure, and Jensen, Jared was his treasure.

  
"I only regret that ... such a joy to be ... I do not know ..." Jensen tried to find words not to hurt jared.

  
Jared also loved that about him, but he did not need not to feel hurt.  
"Contaminated by our betrayal?" She asked sweetly.  
"It's not what I meant," said Jensen sad.

  
"Hey, J ... it's okay ... really. It does not hurt me ... really ... ok, maybe it makes me a little 'sad, mostly for Danneel and Gen, you know ... but I can tell you honestly what? "  
"What?" She asked Jensen, encircling the waist and looking at him adoringly. He loved when he called J.

  
"Walking with you hand in hand ... ... keen to kiss ever, whenever they want, to know to fall asleep every night with you, in your arms, and wake up with your body on me, know that you are mine alone ... makes me feel so alive, thai i bear it  other hundreds and thousands of guilt feelings to continue to feel well and to continue to be with you, "Jared said to him sincerely.

  
Jensen kissed him softly and then said, "To know to be able to love so deeply,i have the impression of going back like thought to be able to love when I was fourteen, succeed now that I have thirty-six it, and know to be loved so deeply in my turn ... .I do me ... "

  
The rest of his words were swallowed up again by Jared's lips. Gently.

  
As usual, Jared is always excited when he received words of love from Jensen and always tried to keep him from talking too much, in order not to cry.  
Jensen also loved that about him.

  
"Do not ... talk ..." he said, in fact, breaking away for a moment, and kissing him back gently.

  
  



	30. What's inside your heart? Maybe it's just me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter <3333

Jared and Jensen were back to a meeting with their fans, many of whom they are ship them even in very difficult times, and they believed in their love.

It was an exciting meeting. They dined with the fans, walked with them in the evening, and received many wonderful gifts.

Puppets of the two of them kissing, music videos ... all beautiful things that had excited them, and also several letters dedicated to them and their love.

All this had led them, once they returned home, to think seriously about the extent of their feelings, to wonder seriously about what they were to each other, and how to externalize to his mate.  
   
They were lying in bed, and still mindful of the emotions spent, the top of each other, began to speak.

 

**Jared: "When I embrace you, it is as if only I could do it ... I know rationally that everyone can do it, but irrationally feel like my embrace is different. It's different from everyone else. When I embrace you, and you let yourself embrace, I feel like a sweet abandon your part.**

**I feel me your angel, your guardian, your protector. And I feel how you need me ... Jensen. "**

 

**Jensen: "When you embrace me, I feel how I need you. I  feel when we need the other. When i hug you, it is like if  feel I want you, I owe you protect, from all the evil in the world. When I hold you, I want you to feel all the love I feel for you. "**

 

**Jared: "When we kiss, I seem to fly. It seems a miracle. It is. I am reminded of the image of two doves kissing. "**

 

**Jensen: "Your kisses are dirty white of love. When we spoke of us to that Convention, when you spoke of the feeling that united us, felt the earth move under my feet, you give my hand and you took my hand and tighten. Was still trembling in yours, and I knew you  are my rock, you're my anchor, Jared. "**

 

** **

 

**Jared: When I said to that Convention, you do not kiss in public, assumetti an ironic tone, but my voice was trembling. Her is trembling because betrayed how much I loved secretly and I would have liked to do. In private and in public.**

 

** **

 

**Jensen: when you tried to kiss me, the TCA 2006, I had almost fainted, and blushed in a way that I found almost a miracle that they have not seen.**

 

** **

 

**Jared: how I want your lips.**

**Jensen: I more. I lose myself watching you. like when kissed the giraffe.**

**  
Jared: I admit them to have you caused!** **I admit to having provoked**

 

** **

 

 

 

 

**Jared: Was there a specific moment when I realized that you had decided to entrust to me, completely ... it was only a start, but I understood. It was during gag reel of season 1, when I was driving the Impala and you appoggiasti head on my legs.**

**  
Jensen: You was a greenhorn obnoxious, and I had to give you there, to make you understand that I gave myself to you, I was the biggest and the smallest need these demonstrations, because they tend to have awe of the older! It was a way to tell you that I needed pampering, and that I wanted from you, so it was good that you understood the message!**

 

** **

 

 

**Jared: But I do not know if you become aware of how you are with me. When we make love, I hold me so strong to you, and I have never experienced a similar feeling. The feeling that someone I was the most important person in the world. The most precious thing on earth.**

**The feeling that that person will not abandon me nor did I ever leave.**

**I never felt such a strong sense of possessiveness, and say at the same time to be happy.**

 

**Jensen: I'm in love with you, the first time I saw you on the internet! I immediately wanted to look for who that Jared Padalecki, the actor who would play Sam. I like the strange feeling I owe you for vedere.non force could no longer wait. As if I knew that this would be a magical encounter and that would forever change my life.  
When I said in Supernatural, in the role of Dean, you've sucked my life, Jensen was also talking, but in the positive sense of the word.**

 

** **

 

**Jared: I love your eyes, your face, your body. Your laughter. I love the way you talk, I love your shyness. I love the fact that you're mine. only mine. I love our bodies together and the fact that fit so well together.**

 

**Jensen: I love your eyes as a puppy, I love your smile, I love your hands. Your body. I love how your body like mine. I love how our bodies are in love and prove it every time breathing warmth, contentment and satisfaction in joining. I love your laugh. I love how you look at me, like you touch me. I love how happy we are when we're in each other's arms. I love your being a child. I adore you because you made me come back to believe in fairy tales like when I was a child.**

 

**Jared: I love you because you made me live and you're making me live a fairy tale.**

**Jensen: I love you because you made me promise, and you promised don't ever let it end**

**Of this sentence, Jensen had his voice a bit 'cracked. He was about to cry.**

**Jared: I love you because you are you are trying beautifully to respect this promise.**

Jared said he, too, with moist eyes.

They kiss softly, romantically, and they hugged again, throbbing love.

 

 


	31. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> then this chapter is very fun and since I want you to understand what happens I try to summarize the parts That I could not translate very well !! :)) Jared and Jensen are a pool party in Their Home With Their friends. Jared and Jensen wear nothing on except towels and aprons and the day after Misha puts pictures on twitter :))
> 
> of course it's all invented by me :))

Jared and Jensen had organized a party with colleagues and their friends - both of Jared Jensen, that when you were put together, had become both - in their Malibu mansion. An evening party. A beautiful pool party with homemade pizza, barbecue, sweets, music, dancing and then everyone in the pool.

 

Jensen did not even pray to Jared for his initiative.

Prepare to bring beyond pizza and cake, covered only by aprons and towels, while Misha was in charge of the barbecue, bothering all guests.  
   
It must be said that many women strepitarono at the sigh..  and Jensen went from jared whisper in his ear:

"Look what you made me do. I hate you. "Smiling.

And Jared said: "I love you too much" laughing sly.  
   
There were also dances, in which the J2 participated, dancing with each other, a bit 'with the romantic lenses, and a little' making fools.

this non threw them in the pool, while they were still dancing and clothes.

"If I knew, I proposed not to dress" Jared said, alluding to the presentation of the dishes, half-naked.

"Shut up and swim" Jensen told him, clinging to him.  
   
"All together, sing !! Why J2 are the good guys, because they are good J2 boyyyyyyyys "  
   
   
The party ends at four in the morning, then went away everybody, but this did not prevent Jared and Jensen, to make love.

Not even fatigue could sometimes stop him.  
   
   
   
The next day they discovered that the astute Misha had posted on Twitter of the photos very special!

  
Two of them half-naked carrying dishes

 

**Two of them half-naked carrying dishes**

 

**Jensen in boxer**

**The two of them kissing in the pool**

 

They answered funny on Twitter:

  
"Get ready, because on the set you will not have peace !!" .

 


	32. Gift

It was an important day. Jared and Jensen had celebrated their first anniversary together by boyfriends and Jensen was nervous about what I was about to ask, indeed to order him. Ever that Jared had believed he could choose to say no. But those who had invented this shit? Some jerk, obvious.

  
Well, now they were in bed. It was late evening, and were quite tired.

  
 _You're a jerk twice ... the ring you had to give it to him of day_! Jensen is cursed.

felt Jared next to him who was about to sink into sleep, still stroking his bare chest with his fingers, for what little he still resisted, and finally decided.

  
"J ... I have to tell you something ..." he whispered softly, but a bit 'nervous, ruffling his hair.

  
"... If you want to do it again, I do not know if I can ... uh ..."  
Jensen gulped.

  
Jared seemed to think better. It had not been that the great Padalecki pass for a geezer.  
"You know what? Let me rest fifteen minutes and then resume! "

  
"Jared ..."

"Let's ten!"

"No.. i…"

"Ok ... ok ... five!"

"Jared! I want ... I want ... "Jensen said, putting a hand over his eyes.

 

Jared realized that something was wrong, and lit the lamp. "Jensen? Is it serious? What do you have? I thought we had been good today, "he said.

"It is so ... in fact ... there's something I have to tell you .."

"If you tell me that you love me, I do not think I'll have enough to hear it," Jared said, rubbing her head against his chest.

" **It is a serious moment**! Try to stay serious ... I'm ... I'm trying to say something! "

"Um ... o-okay ..."  
   
Jensen tried to speak but no sound came out of it.

"Wait a attimo..è our anniversary ... you are a dry mouth ... looks like the classic scene in which the man asks the woman to marry her," Jared said with a chuckle.

Jensen said nothing, staring aghast.

 

"Jensen? Wait, you're not telling me ... . **you** ...? "Asked Jared undecided, smiling.

"Damn .." Jensen said, scratching his head.

"Ahhhh," Jared breathed halfway between a sigh and a laugh, mouth open, eyes that smiled, getting up from bed. "Do you want to ask me to marry you ...?"

Jensen said nothing, still looking down, embarrassed more than the limit.  
   
Jared chuckled and began to wander around the room, looking for something.

"What ... what are you doing?" Asked Jensen fearful.

"But how do ??? I look for the ring! Where did you hide it ??? "

" **Jared, now stop**!" Said Jensen a little 'irritated.

Jared looked at him. "It is not a proposal without a ring."

 

"It is a serious matter, you're making fun of me, and it makes me angry," Jensen said smiling amiably.

Jared looked at him and smiled. "Give me the ring and then back to being serious."

"Jared, you're acting like a child." Jensen said smiling.

"I want - my - ring" said Jared approaching strides.

"There is not. Have not I got ok? It is one thing to girls "

  
   
Jared was on him, holding it under him, and keeping hisi wrists, staring at him.

Jensen made the mistake of laughing.

"Give it to me," he ordered.

"Ok ... ok .." Jensen said smiling.  
   
He got up and went to the cupboard, pulling out a yellow box with a small ring of white gold.

Jared replied, this time seriously: "Put it."

Jensen did. His hand was shaking. Jared noticed it, and before he could portray his when he had the ring, pulled him back against him, at the height of his heart, hugging him.

Jensen returned strong with his head and feel Jared try to breathe again, as if he had asthma.

"Hey, you do not REPLIE ..." Jensen realized, but Jared picked him up again and ended up lying on the bed.  
   
They kissed passionately. When Jensen opened his eyes he noticed that Jared had polished them, and it was contagious.

"You'll never take it off." He said, stroking the ring.

"Never." Said Jared.  
   
"I love you too much."

"I love you too much, too."


	33. I will marry you because...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet chapter <3333 the j2 honeymoon <333

Jared pov

_I know, I made a fool when Jensen said he wanted to marry me._

_Say, not ask.  Jensen  want to always specify , and I like that._

 

 

_I know that inside him, however, this arrogance, feared that I could say no._

_How could I have done to say no?_

_You realize it or not Jensen, that I love him all my life? As a brother, as a friend, as impossible love, as a lover ...._

_He realizes that it's all, all for me ???_

_That's what I tell him the day of our wedding._

_"You are everything ... everything to me ... you are my friend, my brother, my lover, the love of life ever. You are all. All._

_"But you're the air I breathe. You are my nourishment. The people love me as Dean Winchester, but I will never stop repeating that it's all thanks to you. I'm Dean Winchester thanks to you !! "he tells me in return._

 

 

Pov Jensen.

  
_for Jared, the best moment is when we got married. For me no. for me the most beautiful moment is when I went home with him and we lay on the bed covered with roses that our friends had prepared._   
_The moment I realized that we were married._

_If it still does not talk much, but the marriage between men is still seen with a note of disdain ... and if we spent more or less immune to this step, it is because of the love of our fans who love us as Sam and Dean, and how the J2._

_They have always believed in us and that just when we made this step, they said they were waiting for him all along._

_It is now that I'm dreaming now, not when we were in church._

  
_Now, because we are on our honeymoon, and Jared is with me everywhere._

 

_I love watching him walk, while out of the water with soaking wet hair._   
_I love eating fruits together._

 

_I love everything. All. All._   


_Jared is my EVERYTHING and I am the HIS._   


_FOREVER._


	34. Our rings

We're married.

When I think still I do not believe it.

It's wonderful. It was wonderful when we exchanged rings.

 

It's fantastic when they ask us to show them.

 

 

It is very tender Jensen and  is special the moment when he takes my hand in his and our rings touch.


	35. Scarf of my heart - Chicago convention Part One

All ready with the girls, fans of J2, expect the Chicago Conventions, to see their idols.

And here comes a tweet Jared or Jensen - it's easy to get confused, since the two at one - posting a picture of them, the night before you go At the Convention, as they walk along the streets of Chicago.

 

 

"But that cute ... are also held her hand?" Asks Lilly, one of the fans, making them laugh all of them chatting.  
When they get the J2 panel, arrive ready also suffered the fuss.  
Punctual as usual.  
-They Call Jerk and bitch.  
-Jensen Touches the forehead of Jared to see if he has a fever: "I never will wash over this front."

 

 

-When He was asked what color repugnant to color the Impala, Jensen showed Jared scarf.

Jared puts his scarf at Jensen

 

 

ask the reason for this he and Jared says: "Once I saw a fan art."  
The fans do not miss this chance, and always Lilyy, the most vigorous, goes to take just one that seems Jared has used for inspiration.

 

Sam and Dean were lying in the snow with a scarf around their necks as they laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not think I can put here fan art by other artists then tell only <333
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It refers to the Convention in Chicago in 2014 !!


	36. Look tired of Chicago - the Chicago Convention second part

"You can come to a convention in this state?

No, you can not.

Look at the eyes of both, and tired ...

And the sly air.

Those two have not slept.

 

What you done all night eh? Monellacci! "Misha teased, their crashing the panel.  
He could not say more, because Jared and Jensen shouting "Now you're dead," ran after him throughout the room, while Misha laughed, along with all the guests in the room.


	37. Married

"What Sam says? She wants a divorce? "

This was a joke that he had decided to tell Jensen. since he and Jared were married, he never ceased to say - who were married - and Jared did the same.  
   
"Obviously I'm married to my guest star ..." also he said in an interview Jared.

 

Even the shower had now become something that always share into two.  
spared water and even towel uniting their bodies with it


	38. Passion

Jensen and Jared had returned to Malibu because of breaks from filming the tenth season, they were back at home doing the last stretch on foot, walking through the city at midnight, and met a couple who are smooched the front seat of a car , and he was perhaps even more.

Obviously Jared made jokes and giggles all the time that we began to get into the house.

Jensen pretended nothing, but smiled. He knew what was waiting.  
   
Just they arrived at home, in fact, Jensen paused, already with the expectation of those who know their partner, and Jared after two seconds, came to him from behind, touching his shoulders.

Jensen smiled ... even he was excited ... but what he did after Jared, the open space.  
   
She took him by the shoulders,   
tighten them, kissed him, and then dropped it on the floor, following him reflexively.

"Oh God. What are you doing? "Jensen asked, eyes wide.

"Tonight we will do it on the floor!" Jared said with a lustful air.

"Are you crazy? We have a warm, soft bed. "He tried to protest Jensen.

"No! On the floor! Cold, hard! Come on, Jensen! You're not already become an old man ?? "

Jensen smiled maliciously. "Now I'll show you who's the old man. But of one thing you're wrong. "

"And what?"  
 

Jensen pulled him close, kissing him hungrily. "We are not raw. We are sweet, warm, and passionate! "

"Show me now!" Said Jared, moaning into her mouth and began to undress.


	39. At Sabrina's bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok at the time, I had a bar ... and no, i j2 did not come from me, but I would have liked !!

Jared and Jensen stopped to drink two hot chocolates at a bar.

Sabrina, the bartender, when he saw the two actors of Supernatural at that time, in his bar, he felt his legs tremble with emotion.

Then when he saw that Jensen wanted to pay the bill, but Jared stepped forward to pay him, he thought:

so cute

But Jared had done bad the bill, and there was still some ten or twenty cents.

Before he could make the missing coins, twenty cents Jensen each of its coins to Jared.

Here, the scene broke up Sabrina.

"You know ... we two are one ... so ..." Jensen said, pointing to Jared, leaving the sentence unfinished as did Dean, and making me blush Jared, as often he happened to Sam.  
   
The two actors went away, and Sabrina phoned his friend Imma, to inform her of the news.

"Imma! You can not believe what just happened to me! Jared and Jensen have come here! Yes! They were here at my bar and they paid me chocolates! They have been so nice ... they split the bill ... no, Imma, I did not ask the photos, I was fainting with emotion, but the surveillance camera has filmed them !!! I will print immediately photooooos !! "

"Ok! Then send me some copies !! "said Imma beaming.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this epilogue ... I tried to carry on the story up to where I still fantasy, unfortunately now it seems that is going away and I will not drag it if you must go numb as ... I prefer to finish it in the best, even for non let simmer <3
> 
> what to say? I also loved this story and I did not think to become so long o.o
> 
> I hope to you have loved you too <3

"You know what, Jared? I was thinking ... the Wincest was born for our fault! "

"Guilt?" Asked Jared smiling.

"In senso..voglio say ... have understood before us, we were innamorati..e this thing was transpire even in the still schermo..transpire also now." Jensen said smiling.

"Lately the brothers do not fare well ..."

"Sam did or did not make a pact with the poor fellow to find Dean?" Jensen chuckled.

"Hey, stop reproach me ." Jared joked and laughed together.

   
After a break, Jared said, "You know? The truth is that I always say in interviews ... I would not be this Sam, if my side there was another Dean. "

"I hope so. Certainly not you'd be in love, and certainly would not you ship with him ... and if they did, and if then there you ended up together, I broke the head to both. "

Jared laughed. "You could not have, because you would not are existed at my side."

"Hey, I existed next to you even before you know it," he said gently.  
   
Jared won a tender motorbike, grabbed him by the hips and pulled him, looking at him adoringly.

"What a phrase worthy of the * I do not exist if you are not here also you *" he said.

They kissed.  
   
   
"I never thanked you for being came into my life." He said Jensen.

"No need to thank. Not to me. "Jared replied, imitating the beat of Sam in Superantural.

Jensen gave him a slap sweet on the mouth, but he smiled.  
   
Then Jensen got up and started to go and head for the river.

 

"Where are you going?"

"Follow me."

"As always."

"Well ... you also understand you."

"What?"

"What you always have to go where I go." He said Jensen.

"It is not a surprise. I knew it, I always have, and always i will. "He said Jared.

"Always together."

"Forever," said Jared.  
   
And saying so dived into the river to their bath.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, I'm sorry to write this, but I feel compelled to me.
> 
> I want to let you know that I know I have a bad English, because I'm Italian, but I am working for improve and saddens me very much that the few comments that I get are not on my stories but to reproach me about grammar. I want to let everyone know that constantly telling me that I make mistakes does not help me to write more correctly. I prefer you to tell me what you think of my stories. However from now on all the comments made just to talk to me of my grammtica, will be deleted :))


End file.
